Action at the movies
by joiedevivre2011
Summary: Maura gets bored at the movies...and convinces Jane to do something she probably shouldn't. One-shot Rizzles.


This story is pretty much all sociallyawkwardpenguin's fault. And slightly shallow-seas-we-sail's too, seeing as Jane's blazer makes an appearance.

This is also the only story I've ever had someone beta for me. :3 Thanks, sociallyawkwardpenguin.

* * *

Maura unlaced her fingers from mine and placed them gently on my thigh. Her touch burned through the thick fabric of my jeans. She began to lightly drum her fingers along the inside of my thigh, along the seam.

It was distracting at first, but the action of the movie quickly sucked me back in.

After a few minutes, Maura's hand moved further up my thigh and it made me twitch slightly. I glanced over at her and she had her other elbow perched on the armrest, her chin propped up and resting on her palm. Frankly she looked bored.

I squeezed her hand on my thigh and looked back at the movie. The drumming of her fingers on my thigh began again, but I tried my best to ignore it.

During an intense scene, her hand slipped further up my thigh, her pinky finger touching the seam of my jeans near the crotch. I sucked in a breath in shock. Fortunately nobody else was close enough to hear it over the movie's sound effects.

I looked over at Maura in alarm and immediately slapped my hand over hers and pushed it back down my thigh. "Maura!" I hissed in warning.

She only smirked in response.

A few minutes later, Maura's hand began creeping back up my thigh. This time, she didn't really tap her fingers on me. She just kind of moved her thumb back and forth gently.

During another loud scene, Maura shifted a little in her seat, closer to me. And then she started tracing patterns with her little finger directly over my center through my jeans. I immediately clamped my legs shut to trap her hand and keep it from moving. I looked at her and whispered, "Maur, seriously. We can't do that here."

She leaned her upper body closer to me, close to my ear, and whispered, "I've always wanted to fool around in a movie theater."

_Great, _I thought to myself_. Just fabulous. I'm dating a woman who apparently likes sex in public. _

"There's nobody around us, Jane," Maura whispered again. "The closest people are six rows ahead and we're in the back row. Just put your blazer over your lap, baby."

"No, somebody will hear us! You'll get us kicked out," I whispered back.

I parted my legs again, thinking Maura would remove her hand, but instead Maura cupped me directly over my center and my entire body became rigid. "Oh my god, I can't believe you're doing this," I whispered in her ear, putting my hand over hers between my legs to keep her from going further.

She leaned over me and took my blazer resting on the seat to my right, placing it over my lap.

I looked at her again in alarm and swallowed hard. "Are you seriously trying to do this here?" I whispered in her ear.

She smirked. "I'll make you a deal. If I slip my hand inside your jeans and you're _not_ wet, I'll stop. But if you _are_, I'm continuing."

"Not fair. You know I'm going to be," I frowned at her.

"I know," she smirked again.

"It's not right, Maur. Do you know how much trouble I could get in for this?"

"Nobody will know! I'll be quick," she whispered with a wink. "But you have to be completely silent, which I know you're capable of being."

"Dammit," I muttered, adjusting the blazer over my lap. I was very thankful, however, that I could fold back the armrest between us because it certainly gave us both a lot more access to each other.

With one hand, she unbuttoned my pants and slowly unzipped them. Turning her head toward the movie, she slipped her hand inside my pants and down my panties.

When her fingers grazed my clit, my hips jerked and I clenched my jaw shut in an effort to be quiet. She slipped her fingers further down and parted my already wet lips.

Out of the corner of her eye, I caught her smirk. She was so proud of herself. I was soaked just like she knew I would be. At that second, I almost hated the she could manipulate my body so easily.

Two of her fingers circled and teased my entrance, but didn't really slip inside. She then slid her fingers back up to my clit, bringing some of my wetness with them. She began to rub circles over my clit, very lightly. It was teasing and felt incredible, but it wouldn't be enough to take me over the edge.

Maura was just so damn good with her hands and it took all my strength to stay completely silent as she teased me.

I tilted my hips to try and increase the pressure of her fingers against me, but she only continued to tease me. It was maddening.

I slipped my left hand underneath my blazer and pressed down on her hand from the outside of my pants. I had to clench my jaw again at the delicious change in pressure. I slid my hand back from under the blazer and gripped her knee as she continued rubbing her fingers on my clit at the new level of pressure.

I could then feel my orgasm building more quickly. The fire burned hotter in my lower abdomen and I squeezed my Kegel muscles tight (Maura would be very proud that I knew what they were).

Maura increased her pace and I choked down a moan, throwing my head back against the headrest of my seat and squeezing her knee.

I was almost there; I could taste it, but I just couldn't fall over that edge. My body was so ready, but my mind was fighting my release in such a public place. My cop brain knew what we were doing was wrong, but my body only knew that it felt right and so very, very good.

Paranoid that I was breathing too loudly, I covered my mouth with my right hand.

She seemed to sense my internal struggle, as normally I would have come by now. She knew me too well sometimes, but I was glad she did at that moment. Leaning close to my ear, Maura whispered so quietly I almost didn't hear her. "Just let go, Jane," she urged. "Come for me, baby. Let go."

I looked her in the eyes and shook my head, my hand uncovering my mouth. "I can't!" I mouthed out silently.

Maura kept moving her fingers on my clit, increasing the pressure even more.

I almost squirmed in my seat. I just kept thinking about how wrong it was, but how good it felt, and when Maura slipped her fingers down and slid them inside of me, her thumb moving to my clit instead, the latter feeling finally won over.

As she pulsed the tips of her fingers against my g-spot and moved her thumb over my clit repeatedly, my body finally gave in to the pleasure. The pressure had built up for what had felt like eternity and it was finally spilling over. I clamped my right hand back over my mouth to keep silent.

I came hard, barely able to keep silent as the pleasure seemed to course through my veins. As I was climaxing, Maura slipped her fingers out of me and moved them to my clit again. My hips seemed to begin moving involuntarily against her hand.

As my orgasm waned, Maura slowed her fingers and I closed my legs hard to keep her from moving her hands against me any more.

After several moments, I whispered through gritted teeth, "I hope you're proud of yourself."

Grinning, Maura slipped her hand out of my panties and jeans. She quickly reached into her purse for a small pack of wet wipes.

"You planned this, didn't you?"

"No, but I do like to be prepared for all situations," she whispered back as she wiped off her fingers and hand thoroughly, putting the wipe back in her purse. She leaned back toward me and continued in my ear, "I would have just sucked your cum off my fingers, like I normally do, but then everyone might have smelled it. And they would have known that big, bad Jane Rizzoli the Detective let her girlfriend finger her in a movie theater."

As I buttoned up my jeans again underneath my blazer, I whispered, "I hate you. And you talk too much."

Maura fake pouted, but couldn't hold it long. "You hardly hate me."

I glared at her. "If we'd gotten caught just now, I might." I looked back at the screen and after about 20 seconds, I leaned over and said, "I have no idea what's going on now, thanks to you. Let's go home."

When we got outside the theater and got into Maura's Prius, she turned to me after putting the keys in the ignition, apprehension on her face. "You wouldn't really hate me if we'd gotten caught, would you?"

I sighed, "No, Maur. I could never hate you. But seriously, we could have gotten in so much trouble for that. I don't mind bending the rules sometimes, but getting caught having public sex when I AM law enforcement could be very bad."

"Are you mad at me, though?" She actually had tears in her eyes.

"No, because I let you do it. I can't be mad at you if I let you continue, now can I?" I smirked.

The relief on her face was evident and she began to pull out of our parking spot.

"But I do plan to punish you when we get home."

She bit her lip in response and moaned in anticipation.

* * *

Review, pretty please? : )


End file.
